


Face Your Fears

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Arachnophobia, Dirty Talk, F/F, Nyctophobia, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex helps me get over my fear of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would post this since it's nearing Halloween (my favorite holiday). I wrote this for Halloween last year, and I thought it turned out alright.

"What are your biggest fears?" My girlfriend asked bluntly.

"The dark is the main one. Also spiders, heights, basements, attics, and big crowds. Why?"

"Just curious." She replied with a sly grin.

"Alex, what are you thinking?"

"I'll show you if you come over tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please... for me." She batted her eyelashes and of course I wasn't going to say no to her. "I'm going to help you conquer your fears, and if you do, you get a reward."

"And that is?"

"Me." She replied, winking. "Surely that's worth being scared out of your wits."

We'd only started going out about a week ago and hadn't yet slept together. We both wanted to take things slow, which was good because I didn't want to end up getting hurt again, and I'm sure she felt the same way. I'd never hurt her because I really cared about her - we'd been friends for years beforehand and we just recently confessed our true feelings for each other. She'd been an amazing friend to me, always there when I needed her, and I felt our romantic relationship would be no different.

"Alright. I'll do it." I sighed hesitantly. Alex smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You won't regret it, I promise." She purred into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Remember, show up after the sun is gone."

"I hate you for making me do this."

"No, you don't." She laughed.

The next night, I did as instructed: I waited for sunset then headed to her house. When I arrived, there was a walkie-talkie laying on the banister next to the door with a note that said 'turn me on'. I did and spoke.

"Alex, I'm here."

"Come in." She replied. 

I opened the door and was greeted with pitch darkness. My heart immediately began racing and my breathing sped up. To steady my nerves, I rested against the door, taking comfort in the chill of it on my back. It was certainly better than the chill of fear. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, what I was possibly going to have to touch, trip over or run into. I just prayed she didn't fixate on my fear of spiders as well.

"What are you doing?" Came her voice.

"Leaning against the front door." My voice quivered as I spoke. 

"Come find me." She whispered. "No lights allowed and leave the walkie-talkie on the table to your right." 

"That's just cruel!"

"Those are the rules." She replied. I could sense her wicked smile through the device and I was suddenly furious at myself for agreeing to do this.

Letting out a sigh, I pushed off my safe base, found the table to leave the communicator on and began inching forward, my arms stretched out in front of me. There was nothing for my eyes to adjust to, just the blackness of my surroundings. I couldn't even make out shapes of tables or anything and knew my shins would take quite the beating tonight. I hadn't been here enough to memorize where everything was so that was a huge disadvantage. 

As I moved through the room, I hadn't come into contact with anything yet. I turned a little to the left and a few seconds later, I felt something hard yet smooth. Running my hands over it, I assumed it was a wall. I let it guide me through the darkness until it stopped abruptly. I cursed under my breath as I had no idea where I was or where I was going.  
I kept walking straight until I felt another wall on the left-hand side and realized the gap in between must have been a doorway. I entered the room cautiously and moved straight ahead about 5 paces until I ran into something hard and about waist level. My hands roamed the vast flat surface of it and I knew I was in the kitchen.

"Alex? Are you in here?" I asked the darkness. 

No reply came but that didn't mean that she wasn't there. I searched every inch of the room, finding no other human body and concluded my exploration there. I walked back to the living room and looked around there but found nothing. I made my way down a hall until I found another doorway to my right this time. Entering, I gasped when I felt something brush against my face. Searching around blindly, I could also feel it on my fingertips. I screamed a bit because it felt like cobwebs and I immediately feared there were actual spiders in here. My heart had leapt into my throat and I began hyperventilating.

"Alex, please help me." My voice was cracking and I was on the verge of crying. I knew I had to find her and get out of this because I loved her and would do anything for her  
(obviously, since I was walking around her pitch black house with God knows what in these rooms). I pressed on, despite whatever was hanging from the ceiling. As I felt around more, I could definitely tell they were cobwebs and I silently prayed that there were no spiders in them. My shins hit something soft and I bent over to discover a bed. I bravely crawled under it to find nothing hiding there.

When I concluded this room was empty as well, I left quickly, running into the door frame in the process. I cursed again and held the spot that was in pain. Turning right, I walked until I reached the end of the hall and had to go back. There were only two rooms left to look in: the bathroom and the basement. I really hoped she was in the bathroom because I dreaded to go into the latter. Though, I had a feeling she wouldn't make it that simple. 

Returning back to the kitchen, I located the loo and found it to be empty. Of course it would be. Why did I expect any different? Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for going into the basement. The door was right across from the bathroom and I opened it slowly. The darkness that faced me was somehow blacker than the rest of the house had been. I lowered myself onto the first step and continued down until I reached the bottom.

"I know you're down here." I said softly. I'd never been in this part of the house before so I was even more clueless than the rest of the place. I dropped down on all fours and  
began crawling. I didn't want to hit my head on anything because I wasn't sure how low the ceiling was. Something brushed across my fingers and I screamed, feeling around to see what it was. It was some sort of fabric and I hoped it was Alex, but it turned out to be just a sofa.

I sighed my disappointment. I wasn't even scared about the dark anymore, or the fact that I was in a creepy basement. All I was focused on now was finding her so I could punish her greatly for torturing me like this. I knew she was laughing at me, wherever she was. Just thinking about it, I became increasingly annoyed.

"Alexandra Elizabeth!"

"Samantha Jo." I heard directly behind me. I jumped and stood up quickly, turning to face the source of the voice. Reaching out, I soon came in contact with skin. I flinched before touching her again.

"What's that?"

"My shoulder." She giggled. Grabbing my wrist, she guided it down a bit until I felt the unmistakable form of her breast. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

My face became hot as I blushed furiously. Her chest was bare from what I could tell and I wondered if the rest of her was the same. "Can we have the lights on now?"

"That depends... are you still afraid of the dark?"

"Not when you're with me." My other hand found her face and my thumb traced her cheekbone. She tilted her head into my touch. 

Alex walked off in some direction and suddenly the room was flooded with light. My eyes shut tight for a few moments before slowly opening. I saw her standing over by the far wall, completely naked as I'd suspected. Her right hand was pressed high against the wall, her hip stuck out and her other arm was draped over the curve of it. The fingers of her left hand were lightly caressing her thigh. I'd never seen anything more sexy.

"Take off your clothes." She commanded, her eyes dark with lust.

I began with my shoes and worked my way up. Alex remained standing there, staring at me and chewing her bottom lip anxiously. Once I was completely undressed, I wished the lights were off again. I didn't want her seeing me in all my glory: my chubby jelly belly, suicide thighs, complete with four layers of love handles on my back. Just thinking about my body made me want to gag. I had no idea how she could stand there looking at me as if I were a delicious meal she wanted to devour.

Alex began to walk back over to me, her hips swaying gracefully with every step. When she was close enough, she ran her hands up and down my arms. Pulling me close, she pressed her lips softly against mine, walking me backwards until my ass hit the couch. Her right hand found its way to the back of my head, her fingers toying with the hair. Her other hand was gripping my waist just tight enough to leave little white finger marks. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue slipped past my lips and tangled with my own. She tasted like candy with an underlying aroma that was so unique to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands resting on her firm ass and squeezed it gently. She squeaked in surprise but continued kissing me with the same passion. 

"Your hair is so soft." She mumbled against my lips.

"So is your skin. I could touch it for hours." 

"I just might let you. Why don't we lay down?" She gestured to the couch.

"Couldn't we go upstairs?"

"I've made a bit of a mess of my bedroom." 

"Yes, I remember." I shuddered at the memory of the cobwebs. "I don't mind if you don't."

Alex smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the stairs. She turned the light on in every room we walked through until we got to her room. The entire space was strewn with lime green spider webs, complete with, thankfully, rubber spiders. I laughed at the absurdity of it, mostly because it was all I could do. When I stopped, I suddenly felt nervous. Sure, I'd been in her bedroom before, but never like this. This was actually going to happen; we were finally going to consummate our relationship.

"Make yourself comfortable." Her voice was steady, but if she was as nervous as I was, she did very well at hiding it.

I settled in the middle of the mattress, the pillows soft and supportive under my head. She climbed on and straddled my hips, her wide strip of pubic hair tickling my lower abdomen. I stared up at her, the green of her eyes nearly eclipsed by her extremely dilated pupils. Tearing my gaze away from them, I looked down at her mouth as she began licking her lips slowly, teasingly. Her tongue was glistening and I longed to have it wrapped around my own again (or licking every inch of my body... preferably both). I wanted to lick every inch of hers. My hands roamed her back and I flipped her over, reversing our positions. My lips hovered above hers and I felt her hot breath as she panted with anticipation.

"Want you... so fucking bad." She breathed. "I was touching myself while I waited for you to find me, made myself really wet." She grabbed my wrist and brought my hand down between her thighs, my fingers pressing into her soaking folds. "See?"

"Yes." I managed to choke out. My rational thought still hadn't returned from when I saw her standing by the wall earlier. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to mind. "I want to see how you were touching yourself." I said, moving off of her.

Alex looked at me, slightly surprised but a sly grin spread across her lips as she sat up against the headboard. Her hand immediately went to her breast, massaging it and pinching the nipple between her fingers. Her other hand slid its way down her body as she opened her legs. Parting her sex lips, I could see her glossy pink flesh. 

"Is this what you want to see?" She asked huskily, her fingers now pressed against her clit and moving in slow circular motions. "You want to watch me touch myself, make myself all nice and wet for you? Mm, I wish these were your fingers." She moaned as she slipped two of them inside her dripping entrance. Her hips began rocking against her hand and I felt myself become wet just watching her fuck herself.

I scooted closer and grabbed her wrist, pulling her fingers out. Bringing them to my lips, I licked off her juices sensually. She groaned at the lack of stimulation as I hummed at her delicious taste. Once they were clean, I let go of her and replaced her fingers with mine. I brushed the tips up and down her slit, giggling at her noise of frustration as she craved more of my touch. I leaned forward so my cheek brushed hers and I lightly traced my tongue along the outside of her ear. I heard her panting and whimpering into my own.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" I purred as I stroked her hot wet flesh.

"Oh God, yes."

"I know you want more but... after what you put me through tonight, I'm not sure I should give it to you."

"Please! I need it. I need you." She pleaded.

"Oh, Alex, you've been a very bad girl. Bad girls don't get what they want, no matter how much they want or need it."

"I swear if you don't fuck me, I'm never speaking to you again!" 

"Tsk, tsk. Such language. Threats won't work on me, Miss Kingston. Though, I suppose I could let you off the hook, just this once."

"Ugh, yes! Please, my love."

"I want to make you cum. First with my fingers, then with my mouth, and finally with your beloved Rabbit." 

I circled her entrance slowly, smearing the wetness around before inserting two fingers. Her walls immediately clutched them, swallowing them easily. I curled them inside, stroking the tight muscles before I began moving my arm. Looking into her eyes, I smirked wickedly at her gaze of complete lust and desire. I'd never wanted anyone more than I wanted her right now. She closed the gap between us and kissed me roughly. As my fingers thrust into her harder and deeper, she moaned into my mouth. I pulled away, delighting in the louder sounds emanating from her. Trailing my lips down to her neck, I licked and sucked at the column of it. I angled my wrist to reach even deeper inside and she growled her pleasure.

"Yes, right there. Uhh ffffuck!" Her breaths became shorter and shorter as her inner muscles clenched my fingers tighter as she came. I slowed the thrusting as she rode out her orgasm. When it was finished, I pulled out and licked the warm juices running down my hand. "Oh, don't look so smug." She playfully smacked my arm.

"What? Have you ever had an orgasm like that? I know for a fact you haven't." I grinned.

"Tell me again why I told you about my sex life..."

"We were best friends and they tell each other everything."

"I just hope your mouth is as talented as your fingers, darling." She patted my cheek.

"We'll soon find out."

I hooked my arms around her thighs and pulled her to the end of the bed. Kneeling on the floor, I spread her legs and placed kisses to the soft skin, inching my way to her sex. When I reached her slit, I nudged my nose along it to inhale the scent of her arousal. It made my mouth water and I couldn't wait to taste her again. Parting her lips, I licked the length of it, gathering up the juices of her recent orgasm on my tongue. I swallowed every drop and quickly began flicking over her clit. Alex whimpered at its sensitivity, replacing that sound for a moan as I sucked it into my mouth.

"Oh fuck." She whimpered, her voice a higher pitch than usual. I craved more of her sounds so I began sucking harder, causing her to let out breathy sighs. "Yes, my darling." Her hand pressed against the top of my head as I swirled my tongue around her nub. 

I moved down to tease her entrance with my tongue, slipping it inside every so often. Finally, I plunged it in as far as it would go, caressing her wet velvet-like walls. She contracted her muscles around the intruding member and I began thrusting it in and out. Alex raised her hips to try to drive it in further, my nose nuzzling her clit. Her scent and taste filled my senses as I brought her to her second orgasm of the night. Her grip on my head tightened and her legs shook as she rode out the waves of pleasure. I placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh when she was finished.

"Where's your toy?" I asked.

"In the top dresser drawer." 

I went over to get it, finding it easily as it was buried under her lacey panties and bras. Walking back to the bed, I smacked it against my hand to the feel the weight of it in my palm. I crawled over her and hovered my face above hers. She raised her head to kiss me but I pulled away, hearing her groan in disappointment. Instead, I pressed the tip of her toy to her lips, trailing it slowly down her body and I felt her shiver.

"It is a bit cold... let me warm it up for you." Bringing it up to my mouth, I began sucking it. I let out a soft moan as I wondered how many times it had been inside her, how many times it had made her cum, and suddenly got kind of jealous. "I want you to get rid of this; I want to be the only one to make you cum now."

"Ok, I will." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Good." 

Once it was warm enough, I ran it lightly up her leg until I reached the apex of her thighs. Brushing the toy against her wet lips, I parted them to rub the tip up and down her folds and spreading around her thick juices. Alex whimpered every time it touched her sensitive clit.

"Please stop torturing me and just fuck me." She whined.

"You've already had two orgasms. Besides, I still haven't forgiven you for tonight."

"Was it really so horrible?"

"Well... after seeing you against that wall downstairs, it wasn't so horrible after all." I gave her a sly grin.

"Hmm, so any time I do something that upsets you, all I have to do is take off my clothes. Good to know."

"Next time, it might not be that easy, darling."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." She replied with a wink. "Now please, put it in."

Conceding, I finally allowed her to have what she wanted. She was so wet, it slid in with no problem. I watched as her lips stretched around it, her clit now fully exposed. Leaning forward, I flicked my tongue over the bundle of nerves, not caring about the toy's 'ears', I just wanted to taste her. Alex moaned loudly as she raised her hips to meet my mouth, and driving the toy deeper inside. I angled it the right way for it to hit her sensitive spot, causing her to gasp at the sensation. Glancing up at her, her eyes were closed and brow was furrowed, her parted lips letting out glorious noises and breathless curses. Speeding up the pace of the thrusting, it didn't take much longer for her to climax. I slowed my arm until she was finished and pulled the toy out slowly. After licking it clean, I tossed it on the floor and moved up to lay beside her.

"Jesus, the last one was the strongest of the first two. How can you make me get rid of something that gives me so much pleasure?"

"Because you have me, you don't need any toys - though, if you're a good girl, I'll get a dildo. I'll even let you pick it out." She laughed and turned to her side to wrap her arms around me, kissing me softly.

"Happy Halloween, sweetheart." She mumbled against my lips.

"Happy Halloween, Alex."


End file.
